pttrfandomcom-20200213-history
Centurion
The Centurion is one of the Shard Lords that can randomly spawn in Beneath. Description The Centurion is the transparent silhouette of one of the Arena Guards encountered in Arena Mode's third challenge. It takes on the standard humanoid form of a brawler, except it is featureless and completely engulfed in darkness. Even when the Centurion's skin is stripped away, its bone voxels are still transparent and shadowy. True to its name, the Centurion is equipped with the attire of a typical Roman soldier, complete with a dark Galea, a dark Scutum and a Flaming Gladius. Its blood is of an orange hue. The Centurion is perhaps the most basic of the Shard Lords, as its only means of attack is stabbing or slashing at the player with its Flaming Gladius while guarding itself with its shield. The Centurion's attacks still deal a decent amount of damage though, and it may start lunging at the player when its health is low. Abilities and Powers *'Sword & Shield': For all intensive purposes, the Centurion differs very little from a Riot Guard in that it relies more on defense than offense. It only attacks by cautiously approaching the player and stabbing or slashing at them depending on whether or not their shield has been destroyed. None of this makes it any less of a threat though: the Centurion still hits hard and its shield can block most of the player's attacks in a one-on-one fight, thus requiring a considerable amount of patience or effort to land any good hits on it. *'Rage Mode': Since the Centurion functions like a basic brawler, it will start hitting harder and faster once it is low on health, complete with a quick lunge attack. Strategy *Due to the Centurion's sluggish speed, players can easily outrun it if a battle with one starts looking grim. *As a shield-type brawler, the Centurion can still be staggered by striking its shield frequently, leaving it temporarily vulnerable. Its Dark Tower Shield can even be broken if a player's attacks have a hard time bypassing it. *It can be difficult to tell when the Centurion's rage mode has activated due to the Centurion's lack of facial features. Because of this, the Centurion's lunge may catch a player off-guard if they are not careful enough. *Players can potentially attack the Centurion from behind if it is distracted by allies spawned via upgrades such as the Bodyguard upgrade. *Unlike other armed Shard Lords such as the Beast or the Pyro, the Centurion's Flaming Gladius can be used if the player is in need of a decent weapon. *The Centurion will also drop its Dark Tower Shield if the player can kill the Centurion without breaking the shield, which can be easily done by jumping and stabbing at his head with a long range melee weapon such as the Spear. The shield itself is fairly durable and does not obstruct the player's view as much due to its transparency, so it is recommended to kill the Centurion this way if the player is interesting in looting its shield. Trivia *Without its shield, the Centurion's speed is roughly the same as the Katana Boss or a Pirate Captain. Category:Beneath Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Enemies